Suu
Suu is one of the main characters featured in the manga series Daily Life with a Monster Girl by Okayado. She is voiced by Mayuka Nomura. Character Overview Suu is an extraspecies girl who by mysterious circumstances, ended up in the household of Kurusu Kimihito, a young man living with a group of other extraspecies girls of varying ages and races. However, after having absorbed nutrients, she took on the form of a young girl mimicking the actions of the others to gather more information and learning to communicate with them. She has ever since been living peacefully with them, confronting new and strange challenges and adventures along the way. Appearance When she first appeared, Suu appeared as nothing more than an aqua-colored shapeless blob of slime with a pair of two yellow gelatin-like eyes and a glowing antenna on the top of her "head". Upon absorbing water and nutrients however, Suu transforms into the shape of a young girl. While the antenna remains, she grows long hair featuring a darker shade of her body color and splits down the middle into a pair of tentacles. Her overall appearance and bust size is wholly dependent on how much water and nutrients her body has absorbed, appearing as youthful as Papi or as mature as Centorea. Outdoors, her clothing consists of a rainjacket and a pair of boots Personality Suu is for the most part, a very harmless individual who thrives on company and mimicking others in order to learn and communicate. Because Suu is still learning how to talk and communicate properly, she is of few words and may seem unintelligent at first but at times shows incredible degrees of intelligence. Thus far, the monster girl she is closest to is Papi and the two are often seen together whenever Kurusu goes out though she has also developed a friendship with Kii. She is also the most reserved of the group, the only one never trying to claim their caretaker as her item. Being a slime however, Suu may at times be consumed with the desire to consume any liquid, be it water, juices or even sweat from another person. As of volume 5 however, Sue has learned how to speak normally on her own, though she refers to herself in the third person Special Abilities Suu possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. Suu's entire body thrives on absorption of mass, taking all she can from liquids and nutrients, no matter what they are and they often have a direct effect on her appearance. Speech is still relatively new to her, thus she thrives on learning by mimicking those around her, looking for familiar cues, certain phrases and terms to use. She even takes this shapeshifting to a whole other level by mimicking the shape and texture of others, though she will still retain the familiar antenna. With enough mass however, Suu can grow to massive proportions and even gain the ability to speak fluently. However, upon losing this mass, she loses such information. As a slime, Suu is required to be hydrated at all times or risk regressing into a small blob again. Synopsis Trivia Category: Characters Category: Manga characters